THE CROSSOVER FANFIC THAT I NEVER SHOULD HAVE DONE
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: Well, you see what it is, right? Go ahead, click on it. It gets worse.


**THIS IS THE CROSSOVER FANFIC I NEVER SHOULD HAVE DONE.**

**Stay tuned for more!**

Red scribbled furiously, finishing up what he was working on. Pink stood up and sat next to him, but other than that, I'm not sure anyone noticed his furious scribbling. After all, six of the room's occupants were unconscious.

Okay, maybe I should back up here. My name is Lana Delnest, AKA Blue. See, we go to Nicholas Merlot High School, and there's this class where all you do, all day, is sit around and 'socialize.' They're really just separating the weird kids from the rest of the school. Jed, Max, Dane, Lily, Kyla, Mark and I are all in said class. We got bored on the first day and Dane came up with this system, and now we wear the same color head-to-toe every day. So my closet is literally filled with this dark blue color. See, we each rolled this eight-sided die Dane happened to have, and the shining blue came up when it was my turn. Here's everyone else, though:

Lana: Dark Blue.

Jed: White.

Max: Red

Dane: Light Ocean.

Lily: Black.

Kyla: Orange.

Mark: Hot Pink.

Chevy (Class pet): Tannish Yellow.

They all seem to work perfectly with our personalities, too. Jed is really smart, complete with glasses. Sort of a teacher's pet or maybe an angel. I don't know. Max is this big, thick guy who loves to do these really artistic things… about death and blood. No one was left smiling afterwards, except out of courtesy. The big guy is really sensitive. Dane usually just stands off to the side and absorbs information, rarely talking. That's why it was so surprising he came up with this. Lily basically hates everyone and if it weren't for the fact that she's younger than everyone else is, she'd spend all day patronizing everyone. Even Max. Kyla always seems really lonely, even though we include her in everything. She rarely knows what's going on, because she always drifts off into space. And Mark is, shall we say, the 'friendliest' of our group. No surprise he got pink. Chevy is a lion cub – not hard there. I'm not sure why I got blue. It's a bit of a mystery to me, just like my childhood. I don't remember anything from year ten to year fifteen, two years ago.

Back to the story, now.

So, Red was all, "Guys! I finished my latest project! You're gonna love it!" and Black told him to shut his trap. I told her to shut her own and everyone started waking up, and then it all went downhill. Everyone was arguing with one another. After a minute Ocean forced us to shut it and listen to Red. Red grinned in thanks and launched into his presentation.

"I have created a new language! See, I drew up a chart and everything. Each letter (or sound) corresponds to a new set of letters!"

He showed us, and it was actually pretty cool.

"See, here's all of our names:"

Blue: Tardis (TAR-dis)

Red: Kosw (ko-SOO)

White: Mrekburor (m-REK-bu-ror)

Yellow: Antogluim (ant-OH-glue-eem)

Orange: Ikaudunmüor (ik-aw-DOON-moo-oar)

Pink: Gaekunson (GAY-ken-sun)

Ocean: Iborble (eh-BUR-bel)

Black: Taraudgen (tar-DODGE-n)

I like it, but I don't like where this is going.

"And what is this language called?"

Red laughed. "THE LANGUAGE OF RED AND FRIENDS!"

Six people and a lion cub facepalmed at once.

"I'm just messing with you. It's called Swinnik Mri."

I looked at the chart. But that would translate to…

"It means _Doctor Who_!"

Let's pause for a second. Red (along with the rest of us) is completely obsessed with the British TV show Doctor Who. That kind of makes this story a little more believable – but we'll get into that later.

Black broke the silence. "Like we didn't see that coming."

Everyone froze. Red's face was a mask of calm. He gently put down his notebook and covered his face with his hands. At that precise moment, everyone stood up and looked at Black. Even Yellow.

"What was that for?" Ocean was literally snarling at her. You can tell this was bad.

Red's shoulders started shaking silently and Pink put his arm around him. Orange and I started arguing with Black. White was still snoring in the corner. Even Yellow was baring his teeth at her.

Then all of a sudden, Ocean broke everything up with a shout. A verbal noise louder than he had ever made.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS!"

Everyone briefly looked at him silently, and he was pointing to Red incredulously.

Red was laughing. _Laughing. _He was shaking with laughter. Everyone stared at him; White even woke up to stare. Red noticed this and his laugh petered out.

"Haaaheheehhhh…heh… he….."

Just then, Yellow let out a howl announcing someone was at the door.

"MRROOOOOOEEEWWRRRRRR!"

We all stared confusedly at the door, freezing. No one ever came in here. Ever. The door opened slowly and someone about our age walked in.

He surveyed us calmly, taking everything in, then reached up and rubbed Yellow's head. He gave a small knowing smile and sat down in a chair in the relative middle of the room. Yellow followed him, hopping in his lap and purring. Purring, I tell you. Yellow never purrs. At that precise moment, we all seemed to relax and sat down in unison. We just do that sometimes. I pulled out the D8 with our colors on it and rolled it.

Pink.

We all looked at him, and he knew it was his turn. But he just looked back at us.

"Well, go on then." Orange.

He stood up and gave the newcomer a friendly smile, offering a handshake. He sat down in front of him and prepared his interrogation.

Who are you? Scott.

Where are you from? Beacon Hills.

Did you say Bacon? You know I didn't.

Why are you here? It's a school, genius.

What do people call you? Scott, McCall, or Wolf Boy.

He grinned then, and we all just stared. White spoke for the first time.

"Why… Why Wolf Boy?"

His grin shifted to something a little more menacing and we all shifted back. A lot. Pink scampered behind me and looked over my shoulder.

Scott closed his eyes momentarily, and when he opened them they were no longer brown, they had turned liquid amber. His nails grew to claws. He opened his mouth slightly and his canines filled out, long and pointed. His face grew furry.

All of this happened in about a second, and then everyone pressed against the walls. Pink continued using me as a human shield.

Scott turned back to normal, and gave an apologetic smile.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid."

Even though we were still afraid, we all returned to our previous seats. Pink sat next to me, eyeing Scott the whole time. He was obviously petrified.

Scott smirked, and told us his story. And as I listened, I couldn't help but wonder.

If Scott and Stiles are 'inseparable friends,' then where is Stiles now?

Too late, I realized this had been voiced aloud. Not by me, though. By none other than Ocean.

Scott was instantly emotionless. He gave a halfhearted smile and ducked his head muttering something, But his eyes told the truth.

Stiles was lost, and Scott couldn't find him. Not even with his wolf senses.

We all looked down simultaneously. Even yellow put his paws over his muzzle.

Only Ocean would have the courage to break the silence.

"So then why come to us, Grey? How can we help you?"

"Grey?"

"You're one of us now."

Scott grinned momentarily. "It's not you, exactly. You are the final link in a chain I have been following to find a man."

"Who do you need to find? We'll help."

Scott paused, and started pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

"I need to find this man. They say he can do anything, and he won't say no to anyone."

I didn't like where this was going. The others sensed it too.

Black opened her mouth to object, but closed it when he pulled out an actual photograph.

"This man," I started, "What else do you know about him?"

Everyone was attentive now; we all knew what was coming. There was no doubt.

"He's not human. He comes from another planet. He travels in a blue box. He's British." He showed us the picture.

The man in the picture was running around a street corner. He was wearing a brown trench coat and a blue striped suit. His hair was brown and fluffy, and he wore red converse.

The change in the room was instantaneous. Pink was by his side, grinning. Orange was smiling. Ocean was talking to himself nonstop. Black hugged Red. Yellow started purring like crazy. White grinned like a maniac and walked right up to Scott. I stood there, probably with a dopey grin on my face, and thought of actually meeting the Doctor. Wow.

Scott seemed taken aback by everyone's reactions.

"What?"

"He's the Doctor!" I practically screamed. I barely kept myself from running around squealing OH MY GAWD!

"The flippin' Doctor!" Ocean was in on it, too.

Everyone started running around, screaming and rejoicing. Only I stayed still, along with Scott. I was just as happy as everyone else was, but I kept my cool and grinned at Scott. He grinned back. At least one of us was sane enough. After a minute, a thought occurred to me.

"How do we find him?"

Though it was barely a whisper, everyone froze. The disconcerting thought felt like ice. There was no going back after that question was asked.

"How? Obviously, Scott hasn't seen him, or else he wouldn't be here. Where did you get that picture from?"

He shrugged. "Some guy who claimed he knew the Doctor. Josh, I think. Maybe Jim? J, J…"

"Jack? Jack Harkness? Wears a gray army jacket, button-up shirt, suspenders? Flirts with anything that moves and a few that don't? Short black hair, blue eyes?"

"That's it. Captain Jack, he said. Told me he knew him and the things he can do."

There was only one course of action. "Take us to him."

Red was the first to speak. "Xaudsontar dvo! Jajackdu baudun klaorrgae! Mor MUNRR kuhununsw zeklaor jadoctordu munzekla jajackdu-fan klaorrgae!"

No one knew what he said, but the overall tone was clear. Everyone turned to Scott, who pocketed the picture and stood up.

Something occurred to me then, but I didn't want to voice it now. Not in front of everyone else.

Ocean reached the door first.

"Allons-y!"

Everyone grinned at Ocean as we left.

Jack was relatively easy to find – or rather, he found us. Not four steps out the main doors, Jack materialized out of thin air. He clearly expected us, linking our arms together quickly. He then grabbed my arm and pressed a button on his wristwatch. I couldn't help but notice I was flanked by Scott and Jack, and I grinned internally. Until Red started asking questions.

"Jajackdu? Mrekant audktar antid klaorktar? Klaim swunsw antonym kuhununsw dvo? Baudun antid kuhununsw zeklaor jadoctordu?"

Jack paused momentarily, and then he grinned.

"Neekava klaorrgae antonym, jamaxdu, swiunnuk mikkant."

Red was stunned but grinned. We had no more time to contemplate this, as we arrived hurtling into the cool grass.

"Here we are. Need I say more?" Jack grinned and stepped up to a large blue box.

"Holy…" a surprised four-letter word slipped out of Red's mouth.

"It's real…"

Jack gave us all quick hugs and left. Well, Pink's hug wasn't so quick because he clung to Jack.

Everyone was in awe now; Pink even stepped up to it and stroked it timidly. He suddenly embraced it, pressing his face against the wood. Of course that was the breaking point, everyone else ran up to it to touch it. Red, Black, and Orange sat with their backs leaning against it, Pink continued hugging it, White tried to open it, and Ocean stared at it. That left Scott and I sitting on the top. Completely silent, he reached over and held my hand.


End file.
